


Mothman Karaoke Klance

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Karaoke Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Camping, Cryptid Hunter Keith (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), LAMPE, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mild S&M, Mothballs, Semi-Public Sex, Voltron Fanficers Mothbang, Yeehaw Keith, YouTube, everyone can sing, silks, they all work at a gay country bar but they're taking a night off, will add smut tags when they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: OR Bang Bang Moth LonceKeith has one birthday tradition, to camp with his friends at Galra Park and stay up all night waiting for Mothman to appear. Lance wants to make his boyfriend's cryptid meeting dreams come true by dressing up as Mothman. His plan goes awry when Keith tries to seduce him...? Excerpt:“What do you think?” asked Lance, when he got the mask on securely. He looked down at the three of through the eye holes. “Open or…?” He zipped the mouth zipper closed and winced as it caught a bit on his lip. “Or closed?” he asked, but it came out as, “Arr mmhhheeuh?”“Huh?”Lance unzipped. “Or closed?”“Closed,” they all said in unison.“Wow. That’s insulting.”“Your voice will give away that it’s you,” said Shiro.“Fair.”“That and your butt,” said Hunk, his eyes travelling down as he helped Lance secure the ties at the back of his pants. “The thong did nothing. Your butt is still fully out.”“That’s the style,” argued Lance. “They’re cowboy pants.”Adam turned to Shiro with a smile and said, “I wanna tell him.” Shiro shook his head no.“I’m just saying,” said Hunk, with a shrug. “Keith could recognize that butt anywhere.”





	1. Chicken Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Skipping ahead in my karaoke AU just so I can post for Keith's birthday! (I will go back and finish First Date.) This is set about six or seven months into their relationship.
> 
> This was written for the [Voltron Fan-ficers](https://www.facebook.com/groups/396546681116813/) Mothbang in celebration of Keith's birthday! Come join us on Facebook and check out the other work in the collection as it gets added.
> 
> The karaoke song for this chapter is [Chicken Noodle Soup (feat. Becky G) by j-hope](https://open.spotify.com/album/76IRLp7YzBVLKsat6Ro9ae)

“What up, youtube? It’s ya boi, Pidge!”

“And ya boi, Keith!”

“No,” said Pidge, snapping his head over his shoulder to look back at Keith. “'Ya boi' is my personality. You’re 'country Keith.'” Keith groaned. “Now be a good country boy and give our followers a howdy.”

“Howdy,” mumbled Keith.

“Do I need to cut and do another take?”

“Howdy!” said Keith, enthusiastically as he waved at Pidge’s camera..

“Welcome to another episode of…” Pidge paused so they could say in unison “Cryptid Hunters!”

The graphic Pidge had made played on Keith’s phone. A couple raindrops hit the screen. Keith swept them off with his thumb as he heard his own voice from the speaker say, “On this week’s episode we’ll tell y’all about our upcoming trip to…”

Keith hit pause on the video and stuck his phone in his back pocket. He could hear the music starting and didn’t want to miss his cue. 

His hood kept his hair dry as he approached through the rain. His destination was lit up with string lights, a beacon in the dark of the woods. Through raindrops Keith watched Allura and Shay under the cover of the Galra Park rain shelter, mic’s in hand, standing out among the crowd surrounding them and the picnic tables.

"I let it rain  
I clear out out  
I let it rain  
I clear out out"

The back track pumped from portable speakers. The smell of BBQ and smoke filled the air. This was Keith’s night, he could feel it. And there’s was no better good omen then Lance stepping into view to join Allura and Shay in the centre with his own mic

"Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup  
With a soda on the side"

Keith stepped from the grass and the rain into the dry air and bright light of the shelter. He pulled back the hood of his red sweater and pulled his own mic from the pocket, flipping it to on.

"From 광주 한 거시기의 gang, ayy  
금남 충장 street 거긴 내 할렘 (할렘)  
뉴런 입단 bounce with my team, ayy  
춤에 뻑 가 워커홀릭 매일, ayy"

The crowd gathered under the rain shelter turned to him as he rapped. Their cheer of approval was noticeably larger than when he usually took the stage at Gorgeous Man’s but then, this was Keith’s night. 

"키는 춤으로 매겨 I'm ok"

Keith moved to the centre to join Shay, Allura, and Lance. They danced together in the centre, throwing their arms up in the air. Lance moved to the middle of the three, flowing as he got low and sang:

“Popping, rocking, hopping, tutting, dougie, flexing, swaggin'”

Followed by the one Korean line Keith had taught him phonetically. Keith took the lead back as he grabbed Lance’s hand. He pulled him down to sit beside him on one of the picnic table benches.

"Hope on the street 이제 나만의 길  
With Lancey Lance on the side  
Everyday I'm lit"

Keith leaned into Lance and kiss him on the cheek. Allura and Shay took over the pre-chorus.

“We always got love  
For where we come from  
So let 'em know what's up, ooh  
No matter wherever we go  
Bring it back to this place called home, babe”

Keith couldn’t resist caressing Lance’s cheek and indulging in a real kiss while the attention was off them. When he pulled back Lance’s lips followed like he wanted to keep going. Of course he did, but they were in the middle of a song. Their song.

As soon as the single by J-Hope and Becky G was released Lance and Keith knew they wanted perform it together because it meant they’d get to rap in their second languages. A beautiful blend of their cultures inside a song that was dancey and quirky and proud just like them.

Lance and Keith stood and jumped to stand on the picnic table’s bench. There they danced in unison with Shay and Allura as they sang the chorus.

“Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side”

Fluidily Lance stepped up on top of the table itself, using it as a mini stage as he sang his verse. 

“Chicken noodle, o pollo con espagueti  
Ninguna 'e estas hombres tiene el flow que tiene Lancey  
Latinoamericano, soy de aquí  
Carita de santa, pero freaky”

There was no taking his eyes off Lance when he performed. He’d arrived in Keith's life talented, he had seen that the first day Lance had stepped into the bar, but after all these months of weekly performances, he refined his stage presence and he could really work the crowd.

“What you gonna do, what you gonna do?  
What you gonna do, what you gonna do?  
What you gonna do, what you gonna do?  
What you gonna do, what you gonna do?”

All four of them joined in to shoutout, “Look back at it!”

“Lights, camera, action!  
Definitivamente la mejor de la escena  
Word on the street we got the people reactin'  
La gente que critica simplemente me dan pena, haha”

Lance finished with a pose, his cocky grin sparkling. He was so cute when he was like this, Keith almost couldn’t stand it.

“We always got love  
For where we come from  
So let 'em know what's up”

Shay and Allura sang as they stepped themselves up onto two of the remaing three picnic tables. This was Keith’s reminder that he needed to stop staring all starry eyed at Lance and move to his next mark. Shiro handed him his red umbrella as he strolled by, flipping off his mic and stowing it in his pocket. He placed one hand down on the empty picnic table and launched himself on top like gravity ain’t no thang. 

Shay, Allura, and Lance had their yellow, pink, and blue umbrellas handed to them by Romelle and Adam. There was a pretty little instrumental in the song. The four of them put them umbrellas point down and used them as a canes as they stepped around them and posed like they were Gene Kelly.

In unison they popped the umbellas open and up, swinging them back over their shoulders. Keith flipped on his mic and pulled it back out of his pocket.

“Go!  
I let it rain, I clear it out  
I let it rain, I clear it out  
I let it rain, I clear it out  
I let it rain, I clear it out”

They tossed their umbrellas off to the side then danced The Shoot, kicking out one leg and hoping on the other as they sang:

“Let's get it, let's get it  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Let's get it, let's get it  
I let it rain, I clear it out  
I let it rain, I clear it out”

Then of course for the they switched to doing chicken arms for the chorus.

“Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup  
Chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side”

They freestyled next for the outro.

“I clear it out”

And switched back to The Shout for the final push.

“Let's get it, let's get it  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Let's get it, let's get it

Their audience erupted in cheers. Shay and Lance hopped down from the picnic table as the crowd whooped and hollered. Keith stepped back to the edge of the picnic table and did his trademark backflip down because he was extra like that. Allura stayed up on her table and addressed the crowd. 

“Howdy y’all! Thank you for coming out tonight to this unofficial Gorgeous Man’s event!”

“Completely unaffiliated,” yelled out Coran. “No association whatsoever! Do not sue us!” 

“That’s a fine point because even though we all met each other at the bar, tonight's guest of honour, I personally have known since we were yay high.” Allura held a flat palm down at her knee. “However, tonight it is his twenty-fourth birthday and of course I’m talking about my best friend, Keith Kogane!” Allura gestured to where Keith was in the crowd and there was an uproar of cheers. 

“Twenty-four,” repeated Lance, slipping up beside Keith. “I’m basically dating an old man.”

“I’m happy t’be daddy if ya want,” muttered Keith, watching with great satisfaction as Lance cheeks reddened. 

Onstage Allura was still talking. “...And on that camping trip Keith got up in the middle of the night to take a leak in the forest and that is where he claimed to encounter Mothman and,” Allura held up her index finger to pause the reaction from the crowd, “took this very convincing and only completely blurry photo of him.” Allura swept her hand over to the side to draw everyone’s attention to Adam who held a blown up copy of the very dark, very grainy, very legit photo of Mothman Keith had taken on his birthday four years ago. 

The crowd unleashed their cheer as Adam walked the sign around like he was a Ring Girl holding up the match number. He even did a twirl spin on his high heels (which Keith assumed he’d brought just for this moment.)

“Since that faithful encounter Keith’s greatest desire has been to meet Mothman once more. That is why every birthday we return t'Galra Park to camp so Keith can stay up all night, Great Pumpkin style, and wait for Mothman.” The crowd applauded their approval again. “Now typically we are a far smaller group a’ campers, but since this year so many of our regular patrons expressed interesting in joining, we decided to make a whole shindig outta it!”

Wendy, one of the karaoke regulars spoke up and said, “More like you sent us all a Facebook event invite so when we all RSVP’d you could prove to Coran the restaurant would be empty anyway so he might as well give y’all the night off.”

Allura wagged her finger at the woman. “Shh let’s not chicken'n’egg this here situation.” She stole a glance at Coran who crossed his arms tighter and sunk down lower into the lawn chair he’d been sulking in since the moment he’d arrived. 

“Right now let us raise our glasses to wish Keith a happy birthday and send him off to the woods with a proper farewell!” Allura accepted a red cup of beer from Romelle and held it up in the air, waiting for everyone else who had drinks to do the same. “To Keith!”

“To Keith!” The crowd repeated and Lance raised up his own drink. 

Keith didn’t have a drink, but he wasn’t sure what the protocol was on toasting to yourself. It seemed in poor taste. But no sooner had Lance taken a sip than he held it out to share with Keith. He accepted the cup and downed the last but of beer then gave lance a wet kiss on the cheek as thanks. 

In Keith’s opinion this year’s guest list was the best ever and it has nothing to do with the couple dozen people he’d served ribs and sweet potato fries to just last night, but because this was his first birthday with Lance in his life. He was definitely feeling like this was gonna be a good year. 

“Keith, would you like to say a few words to your guests?” asked Allura.

“Naw,” said Keith winning him a laugh.

“Keith,” warned Shiro, very loudly.

Keith rolled his eyes and flipped his mike back on. “Drink up. Have fun. I’m out!” Keith lifted the mike up to do the ‘mike drop’ and watched in satisfaction as Shiro’s eyes widened at the threat to his equipment. He let it drop then caught it down at his hip with his other hand, smirking at Shiro’s sudden relief. He was too easy sometimes.

“Let’s go,” said Pidge, appearing at his side. “You’ve made your appearance now let’s hunt some cryptids already. Mothman’s not getting any less elusive.”

“Hold on,” said Lance, holding up a finger. He slipped off and came back with a bag. “Care package,” he said, offering it to Keith. Keith accepted and looked inside to see a thermos and a bottle of coke.

“Soup and soda?” Lance was too cute sometimes.

“Chicken noodle and the coke has whiskey mixed in. Top shelf only. I know what you like.”

“Thank ya,” said Keith, giving Lance a peck. “But when you’re mixing Jack is fine.” Keith smirked. “You’ve still got a lot to learn.”

Lance worked himself into an adorable huff. “Here I’m trying to give you a present and you just –“

Keith cut Lance off with a kiss. “I love it. I love you. Keep the tent warm for me.” Unable to resist, Keith kissed Lance again bringing some heat with this one and nipping Lance bottom lip with his teeth.

“Ugh, fuck him another night,” groaned Pidge. “Let’s go.” Keith let Pidge pull him back from the kiss but kept his neck thrust out like he just didn’t wanna stop. That was worth it since Lance got the most touched looks whenever Keith was publicly affectionate. Normally the only public space where they were free to kiss was the bar, but since the whole campground was rented out by bar patrons (not like anyone wanted to book in October anyway) he got to kiss Lance out in the open air for once.

“Good luck,” said Lance, as Keith was tugged off by an eager Pidge. “Love you!” (Public ‘I love yous’ were also very rare and therefore extra sweet.)

“Good luck!” yelled Hunk from over by the BBQ, giving them both a wave. A dozen other ‘good lucks’ were shouted from their friends as they stepped out from the cover of the rain shelter and into the light drizzle.

Keith and Pidge flipped up their hoods and turned towards the woods. Pidge’s backpack rattled as they made heavy, quick steps onto the dirt path. That was the other thing different this year, he wasn’t waiting for Mothman alone. This time he had a partner.

"You're loaded down," commented Keith.

“Film equipment. Home made. So when were find this bitch we’ve got the footage to prove it.”

“Sweet,” said Keith.

***

"You throw a hold party for the lad and he takes off?" complained Coran, pouting in his lawn chair.

"That's how Keith's happiest," said Allura. A group of them had gathered near the BBQ to wait for food. 

"He's my emo introvert," agreed Lance with a nod.

"But that means you made me close the bar to throw a party for someone who isn't even in attendance!"

"It isn't just for Keith," said Shay. "Since you started opening for dinner Sunday's, we never have a night off all together. Isn't this fun?" She sat a plate of food down in Coran's lap.

"Camping in October," he said, poking at the potato salad with his fork. "Not my idea of fun."

“Loosen up, Uncle,” said Romelle, invoking her British accent this time. “You’re bringing down the party.”

“How am I supposed to loosen up when I’m losing an entire night’s worth of business?”

“It’s not like Wednesay nights are busy anyway,” said Adam. “It’s mostly just Mitch drinking himself to sleep, facedown in his Chicken Fritters while I scroll through Grindr.”

“You’re still on Grindr?” gasped Shiro, suspicion in his voice.

“Sweetie, it’s just window shopping. I don’t enter the store, I’m just pressing my face to the glass." Adam mimed pushing his face against a window. "No harm. No foul.”

“Plus everyone in our local area on Grindr is currently at this party,” added Lance.

“You’re on Grindr?” gasped Shiro.

“It’s window shopping!” said Adam and Lance in unison.

“You’re a bad influence,” said Shiro, poking Adam in the chest.

“Look,” said Lance, holding up the phone with the app open, “It’s Coran!”

They all turned to look at their boss. “I’m trying to get back out there!” snapped Coran.

“What does Keith think of this?” Shiro asked Lance, his dad mode activating.

“Keith’s on there too,” said Lance with a shrug. “We message through the app sometimes.”

“It’s basically just an app with all our queer male friends at this point,” said Adam.

“Should… I have a Grindr?” asked Shiro.

Adam flicked his eyes up and down, taking in his boyfriend then shook his head. “No, I’m not risking that.”

"I wanna be on an app with all our friends."

"Yes, but what if some out of town hottie is driving through our local area, gets a wiff of your beef, swipes right, and then he's not down with me joining the two of you?"

Shiro blinked. "There's a lot to unpack there."

“I think it’s nice having a night off from the kitchen,” said Hunk, flipping a patty over on the grill. He put his hand to his mouth and bellowed, “Burgers are done!”

“Agreed, Hunk,” said Allura. “I’m tried of being run off my feet serving people.” She looked over at the line forming beside the BBQ. “We forgot to put out the plates. I’ll get them.” Allura scurried off in the direct of her car.

“Look at her,” said Adam, leaning against the keg. “She can’t turn it off.”

“Can I get a drink?” asked Lex, another one of their Regulars.

“Oh sure,” said Adam, grabbing a plastic cup off the stack and flipping it in the air. He caught it and went about filling it up from the Keg as a couple more guests lined up to get drinks.

“Y’all are bad at relaxing,” said Romelle in her Southern drawl. “I’m gonna dance before I accidentally start working.”

“You’ll have ta get the dancin' started,” said Shiro.

“Right…” Romelle clapped her hands and waved her arms. “C’mon this way! I’ll teach y’all a new line dance!”

"Did anyone think to bring a tip jar?" asked Adam as he handed out another drink.

"Oh! I can rinse out the pickle jar!" said Shay, wiping her hands on her apron and walking off.

"And this is better than working?" asked Coran.

"Way better," said Adam. "Hey Kash, look how straight I look next to this keg." Adam giggled as he pumped the top. "Just pumping away at this big thing. Spraying my juice from my hose. Giving everyone little to no head..."

"You're real straight, babe," laughed Shiro.

“Can you take a break?” Lance asked, directing this at Hunk.

“Can I take a break?” he laughed then his face got serious. “Just let me get these patties on buns and I’ll be good to go.”

Lance pitched in as Allura returned with the plates and between the three of them they handed out the food.

“Alright, I need my boys,” said Lance, tapping Shiro and Hunk on the shoulders.

“Just putting a playlist on shuffle,” said Shiro.

“Isn’t that what DJ’s do anyway?” asked Lance. Shiro rolled his eyes, but followed Lance and Hunk out from under the shelter. Lance turned back and called out, “Adam, c’mon!”

“Oh,” said Adam, shoving the red cups into Shay's hand as she appeared with an empty pickle jar. “Am I included in the boy’s meeting?” He hurried to catch up to their group. “I’ve never been in a boy’s meeting before.”

Lance unzipped Shiro and Adam’s tent where he’d stashed his stuff. He waved the three men inside, peering around to make sure they weren’t being watched. Keeping a careful eye out he crawled in backwards and then quickly zipped the tent.

“Alright,” said Lance, turning to those assembled. “Time for phase one of Operation Nothman.”

“Nothman?” repeated Hunk.

“Yeah Nothman…. Like Not Mothman.”

“Oof. Is that they name you’re going with?” asked Adam.

“Yes, because Operation Make Keith Think He’s Meeting Mothman is too long a codename. Now help me change.” Lance dumped out his duffle bag of costume materials into the centre of the tent.

“I’m seeing a lot of leather,” said Hunk as they picked through them.

“Yeah, I thought I’d do more of a Dark Knight Mothman for Keith rather than Furry Friend. More emo like my boyfriend.”

“Lance, where did you get all this leather?” asked Shiro, holding up a leather vest.

“Coran let me go through his old theatre costumes in his attic. He said I could borrow whatever I want.”

“Yeah… I’m not sure these were from his theatre days,” said Hunk, holding up a pair of tight leather pants and turning them around to show the whole ass of the pants was missing.

“Well, I’m gonna wear underwear with that!” said Lance, snatching the pants away.

Meanwhile Adam was holding a leather harness up to Shiro’s chest. “What are you doing?” asked Shiro when he finally noticed.

“Just checking sizing,” said Adam with grin and a little shoulder shimmy.

“I did bring extra,” said Lance slowly, “But I think having two Mothmans would be confusing.”

“Oh, honey no,” said Adam with a sad shake of his head.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Hunk, frowning. “Seems kinda wrong.”

Adam shook his head. “Absolutely not. Leather Twinks are beautiful and valid.”

“I meant pranking Keith on his birthday,” said Hunk.

“Oh,” said Adam, “Well, I also think pranking Keith is beautiful and valid, but I’m not sure if his brother would agree.” They all looked at Shiro.

“Keith has put cellophane across the toilet boil every single April first since he was twelve. Successfully I might add. Prank the bitch.”

“How did you not catch on after the first year?” asked Adam.

“Because I am sleepy in the morning and can’t see for shit without my contacts.”

“This is true,” said Adam, rubbing his boyfriend’s leg. “That’s why you went down on my kneecap this morning.”

“TMI, Adam,” groaned Shiro.

Adam threw out his arms in exasperation. “Lance is changing into a leather thong in front of us, but sure, you sucking my knee for five minutes pre-dawn is over-sharing.”

“You could’ve stopped me!”

“You could’ve told by the size difference you were in the wrong location. I’m the size queen, not you. And also I liked it!”

“Can you two stop recounting bedroom escapades for five minutes and help me get changed?” pleaded Lance. 

It was a good thing Lance had assembled a team of dressers because so many of his costume pieces involved zippers and straps he couldn’t reach (for some reason.) Lance yelped when the zipper on the back of his leather turtle neck caught a bit of his skin on the way up. He yelped again when the zipper on the back of his mask got caught on his hair.

“What do you think?” asked Lance, when he got the mask on securely. He looked down at the three of through the eye holes. “Open or…?” He zipped the mouth zipper closed and winced as it caught a bit on his lip. “Or closed?” he asked, but it came out as, “Arr mmhhheeuh?”

“Huh?”

Lance unzipped. “Or closed?”

“Closed,” they all said in unison.

“Wow. That’s insulting.”

“Your voice will give away that it’s you,” said Shiro.

“Fair.”

“That and your butt,” said Hunk, his eyes travelling down as he helped Lance secure the ties at the back of his pants. “The thong did nothing. Your butt is still fully out.”

“That’s the style,” argued Lance. “They’re cowboy pants.”

Adam turned to Shiro with a smile and said, “I wanna tell him.” Shiro shook his head no.

“I’m just saying,” said Hunk, with a shrug. “Keith could recognize that butt anywhere.”

“It’ll be covered when I add the wings.” Lance had found some silky bathrobes in one of trunks in the attic and Coran had told him it was alright to cut them up. Unfortunately he didn’t have any matching ones so he used a red one with the letter “A” embroidered on it and a blue one with the letter “C” embroidered on it.

They got the wings tied up at the shoulders then Lance slipped into the black ankle boots he’d borrowed from Adam and zipped them closed over the cuffs of the leather pants. He’d asked Matt to pocket him a pair of goggles from the Engineering department at school. Lance had poked out their plastic lenses and then taken a Christmas tree ornament, a red tinged clear bal,l and sliced it in half then glued those on the goggles to create a bulging red eye effect. He needed the guys to help him get them into place on his face without bending the black pipe cleaners he’d twisted and shaped then glued to the sides of the mask to create his antennae.

“Ass all covered,” said Lance when he was finally all dressed. He tried to confirm this visually, but he could not properly see in the lantern lit tent with the goggles on, but the dark forest would be better… right?

“Yeah, all I can see now is your nipples,” said Shiro, pointing at the shirt.

Lance looked down to blurry redness. Fingering his chest though did confirm the bare nips. “Huh… didn’t notice that… I wonder what the nipple windows are for...”

“It’s so the clamps ca -" began Adam, but Shiro cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

“It’s a cool costume, Lance," said Shiro, "Keith will love it.”

“I don’t want him to love it,” said Lance, picking up his one wing and flinging it across his front dramatically. “I want him to be convinced he’s meeting Mothman.” He went to dramatically turn to the tent door, but got super disoriented from his lack of vision and nearly tripped on his heels.

“Whoa, I got you buddy,” said Hunk, steadying him by the shoulders.

“Realizing now I may need help locating Keith…”

“No worries,” said Hunk, “I don’t exactly approve of the deception, but I can be your handler.”

“Aw thanks Hunk.” He heard the him unzip the tent.

“You two coming?” asked Hunk, probably directing this at Shiro and Adam.

“We’ll be out in a bit,” said Shiro causing Adam to giggle.

“Yeah, we just gonna play dress-up first,” sniggered Adam. Shiro shushed him then failed to hold back a laugh.

“Do you have my phone?” asked Lance when Hunk got him standing outside.

“Yep.”

“Good. I wanna film Keith’s reaction to my prank and put it on my own Youtube channel I’m going to name Cryptid Hunter Hunters. Make a million dollars.”

“I don’t think you understand how Youtube works.”

“Sure I do. You go viral and get money and then I buy Keith a fancy vacation as my real birthday gift. Bingo Bango Bongo.”

“Right… well let’s hope that pans out. Now where are you going hide your phone on your person so Keith doesn’t notice it?”

Lance looked down at himself, but didn’t really see much at all. Instead he used his hands to feel up and down his body, searching for a pocket. No pockets… His hands swept over his chest, brushing over the nipples, hard from being exposed to the cold air.

“Hunk, it may be unconventional, but I have an idea.”

“As long as I don’t have to unzi –“

“Unzip me!” demanded Lance.

“Oh man…”

Five minutes later Lance had a rectangle shaped protrusion in the center of his chest. His one nipple was no longer visible and in its place was the camera lens on his phone.

"Now, you did remember to set my phone to record before zipping me back up, right Hunk?"

"Uh..."

"Not feeling confident you did base on that 'uh,' buddy."

Another five minutes later he was re-zipped and all set. “Perfect,” said Lance, feeling that everything as in order. “Operation Nothman is ready for phase two!”


	2. A Brief History of Mothman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge live-stream the beginning of their hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween y'all!

“Howdy y’all. This is Keith again. As y’all can see,” he said, pointing his phone at Pidge along with the flashlight, capturing his friend in the beam, “Ya boi is just finishing up setting up our equipment.”

“Not a boy,” said Pidge, focusing on fixing a camera to a tree.

“What?”

“Not a boy.”

“Ah shit. Did it change?”

“It’ll do that,” said Pidge, nonchalantly. 

“What – um – what’s the current gender?”

Pidge shrugged. “Beats me. I’ll update you if I figure it out.”

“A’ight,” said Keith, swinging the phone view around to give a better look at the area. “So Pidge is just ‘bout done settin’ up. They’ve placed motion triggered cameras around the area so if anything approaches, it’s goin’ send an alert to our phone and we can view what the cameras are seein’.” Keith started walking forward, his flashlight beam bouncing on the ground as he went. “We’ve also laid out these beacons.”

Keith approached what his camera read as just a blown out burst of light. He picked it up and turned it to the side to show the disk shape. “Literally just dollar store, battery powered, stick t’the wall lamps, but in the woods they look nice and bright. We’re hopin’ the light attracts Mothman. Other hunters have had some luck usin’ light to attract him.”

“Do we know if Mothman likes the he/him pronouns?” asked Pidge from behind Keith.

“I dunno fer sure, but he’s got ‘man’ right in the title.”

“Doesn’t mean he necessarily likes masc pronouns.”

Keith flipped his camera to selfie mode. With the beacon on the ground there was enough light to see his face. “Personally I believe Mothman to be male. Based soley on the fact that I find him attractive.

“All done,” said Pidge. Keith flipped his camera back to front facing and located Pidge in his flashlight beam. Pidge squinted and shielded their eyes from the light. “Should I be concerned that you just said you find Mothman attractive?”

“Let’s not dwell on that. Let’s do a tour instead.”

“Okay, but we’re circling back to it.” Pidge pointed at their motion detector camera now attached to the tree. “So there’s one of my babies. We set out about a dozen of these surrounding the spot Keith saw Mothman four years ago.”

“Four years ago t’night,” said Keith, excitedly.

“Here, hand me the phone and you can give us a better tour,” said Pidge, holding out their hand.

“That is a really good idea.” Keith transferred the phone as smoothly as he could then handed off the flashlight too. He picked up Pidge’s flashlight from the ground. “There is a lot of really cool stuff hidden at Galra Park that most don’ know ‘bout unless you’re local.”

Keith led Pidge off the beaten path to an area he’d explored thousands of times since he was just a kid with too much freedom and time on his hands. He swept his beam around as he went, capturing trees, rocks, and path with the light, mindful that he needed to keep a look out.

“So if any of y’all watchin’ ain’t familiar with the origins of Mothman, fer over a year in the 1960s he haunted the surroundin’ area of a small town in West Virginia called Point Pleasant. It’s known as the TNT area because it used to home an ammunition manufacturing facility back during World War II. The area includes these really cool abandoned TNT silos where they stored the ammunition. Lesser known is the history of Arus County because we also hosted a smaller, but still relevant ammunition manufacturing facility back then and…” Keith timed it out to round a bend and come up suddenly on the squat, vine covered bunker like structure. “We also have our own abandoned TNT silo.”

“So… fucking… cool,” cheered Pidge.

“I think that’s why Mothman comes here,” said Keith approaching the abandoned silo. “It reminds him of home.” Keith swung open the metal door and propped it open with a rock. “Sheriff keeps padlocking this here door, but it keeps getting’ broken back into.”

“And I’m sure that has nothing to do with the crow bar I saw in Lance’s trunk.”

Keith turned and shushed Pidge. “Ain’t fixin’ t’get arrested.” He pointed his finger at his cell phone camera. “I swear did not break this lock. It was like this when I got here.” Then he yanked open the door and peered into the pitch black interior before stepping back to open the door wide. “After you.” 

Keith grabbed the cell as Pidge passed through the door so they could explore while he filmed. 

“Whoa,” gasped Pidge, their voice echoing in the dark. All Keith could see was Pidge’s flashlight beam sweeping around until he readjusted himself so he could point his flashlight ahead of the phone’s camera. Stepping inside he kept watch on the phone screen, seeing through the eyes of their viewers. Each step echoed eerily against the curved metal walls. “You could shoot a horror movie in here.”

Keith swept the flashlight over the collection of strange objects on the filthy concert floor. Trash, bedding, the remains of something that had been set on fire….

“Drifters stay here sometimes… or at least they try to. Supposedly no one can spend the night without goin’ mad.”

“I think I have an idea for our next episode,” said Pidge and Keith could see the light glint off their grin. “Hey! Check out the graffiti.”

Keith followed them to the far wall so he could capture what they were looking at on live stream. There was a large tag on this wall written in purple spray paint. 

“Join The Blade of Marmora,” said Pidge, reading the words written over a drawing of a knife. “... that a local cult?”

“Kinda,” said Keith, his voice betraying his nerves. “It’s… a motorcycle gang.”

“Arus has a biker gang?” Asked Pidge, turning to look at Keith.

“It’s a little more widespread than Arus, but yeah… there’s been members in town. They think they’re vigilantes, but… I dunno.”

“Sounds cool.”

“Eh… I mean the blade drawing’s cool, but look over here…” Keith wanted to direct Pidge off this topic. He led them over to a different piece of graffiti. “Check it out.”

“Is that… a chicken?”

“It’s Mothman!” Snapped Keith. 

“You sure?” Pidge tipped their head while examining the art of the winged creature with red eyes. 

“I think I know what Mothman looks like!”

“Oh my god. You drew that didn’t you?” Pidge began giggling.

“I- no!” Keith flipped his camera to selfie and shined his flashlight under his chin so he could be seen. “ I would never deface a wall with paint.” Yeah, he would. But then he ain’t fixin’ to get arrested by confessing to that. 

“So I did some independent research,” said Pidge, “and it turns out you’re not the first person in Arus County to witness a Mothman sighting.”

“Oh?” Said Keith, his voice devoid of emotion. 

“Yes, fourteen years ago a man spotted Mothman near the old mine here the night before the mine collapsed and killed someone.” Keith did actually know that. He just had his reasons for not wanting to talk about it. “I’m surprised you hadn’t heard.”

“In this town the only superstition we subscribe to is religious. Ain’t surprised it was dismissed.”

“But the exciting part of this is it fits with Mothman’s pattern of being sighted. This isn’t even his first mine collapse! There are multiple reports of Mothman being spotted before a diasater. And of course his most famous sighting was before the deadly bridge collapse in 1967 in Point Pleasant. Many believe he damaged the bridge and caused it.”

“Mothman don’t cause collapses,” said Keith, defensively. “He shows up before to warn people.”

“Uh sure,” said Pidge, clearly thrown off by Keith’s tone. “There is that theory too. That Mothman’s more of a bad omen than an instigator.”

“Waddya think is the truth?” asked Keith.

“I’m just collecting evidence,” said Pidge. “Everyone watching, tell us what you think. Do you believe in the friendly neighbourhood Mothman? Or harbourer of death Mothman? Let us know in the comments and don’t forget to like and subscribe.”

Keith took that as his cue to cut the live stream.

“Probably a good place to stop for now,” said Pidge. Keith wasn’t fully paying attention as something caught his eye. 

“Did ya see that?”

“See what?”

“Somethin’ passed by the door,” said Keith, swinging his flashlight in that direction.

“It’s pitch black out there. How could you see something pass by?”

“I dunno I – maybe I more sensed it than saw it?”

“My camera’s haven’t picked up anything,” said Pidge.

“Yeah, but your camera’s ain’t placed anywhere near the silo,” said Keith, he was already heading towards the door to investigate. That’s when there was a creaking noise followed by a BANG created by the door closing. It echoed over and over, bouncing off the round walls.

“Fuck!” yelled Keith, sprinting to the door (or at least where he thought the door was.) 

“Start filming! Start filming now!” yelled Pidge, because priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my Klance facebook group [Klance Transformative Works](https://www.facebook.com/groups/370447186839967/) or [The Voltron Fanfic-ers group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/396546681116813/) Please answer the membership questions! You can also find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bangbangbeefkeef) My Tiktok is @chillysuperpunk where you can see some photos/videos from Voltcon!
> 
> xoxoxoxBBBK


End file.
